Suki, Kirai
by Mr.Ghoul
Summary: Kaneki no sabe si le gusta Hide despues de que este se le confesara ¿Que sera? ¿Gustar o no gustar? One-shot, inspirado en cancion del mismo nombre.


Suki, Kirai

¡Agh! La confesión de Hide me tiene tan alterado que no me deja pensar en ninguna otra cosa más, yo sé que los mejores amigos pueden enamorarse pero…. ¡Solo si es un chico y una chica! ¡No dos hombres!

No es que Odie a Hide por esto o por que sea gay, pero ¿Me gusta Hide? Quiero decir, es que después de que Hide se me confesara, no he dejado de pensar en esa pregunta la cual no he podido responder con un sí o un no.

¿No habrá un punto en medio entre gustar y no gustar?

Al parecer estoy forzado a tomar una sola decisión

Aún recuerdo lo último que él me dijo, como si hubiera sido hace unos segundos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"No tienes que responderme ahora, voy a hacer todo para gustarte y cuando eso pase, ya estará decidido ¡Boda!"

"¡¿Bo-bo-bo-boda?!"

"Si, así es nuestro futuro juntos será perfecto, y cierto, quiero vivir en unos años en un departamento junto contigo y tener como mínimo 3 lindos hijos"

"P-pero Hide, espera, si solo tenemos 11 y somos hombres ¿lo sabes? Algo como salir…"

"¡Me gustas!"

"¿Podrías escucharme? ¡Idiota! ¿Cómo pudiste enamorarte de alguien con tantos defectos como yo?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba en la escuela y fui a mi casillero, al abrirlo encontré un conejo de peluche color café y uno color blanco significativamente más pequeño que el anterior, no supe que pensar en ese momento solo me deje llevar y tome los dos peluches rápidamente y los abrace efusivamente contra mi pecho con una mano y con la otra trataba de contener el grito de emoción y el rubor que se mostraba claramente en mi cara.

Después de un momento me detuve en seco al analizar claramente lo que estaba haciendo, rápidamente guarde los conejos en mi mochila y corrí rápidamente por el pasillo con la mirada hacia el piso hasta chocarme con alguien.

"Oh, Kaneki-kun, eres tú, uno de mis mejores estudiantes ¿Qué pasa te ves alterado?"

"N-no, no es nada director solo cosas, ya sabe"

"Puedes decírmelo si gustas, me gusta ayudar a mis estudiantes y mucho más si es un estudiante tan ejemplar como usted Kaneki-kun ¿Es por una chica? Este día de San Valentín muchas chicas dieron más chocolate del normal, muchos de los chicos tendrán que dar mucho chocolate el White Day"

"No, no es eso, bueno no exactamente, no le ha pasado que no sabe si una persona le gusta o no…"

No sé por qué razón le estaba contando mis 'problemas amorosos' al director pero al parecer en ese momento realmente no me importaba, necesitaba una respuesta para saber que sentía por Hide.

"Creo que eres muy pequeño para pensar en eso, pero bueno los chicos de ahora, que se les va a hacer, yo te diría que bueno, déjate llevar, si estas confundido y no sabes la respuesta, mira directamente a los ojos de esa persona y sabrás lo que sientes por ella y lo especial que es para ti"

Pensé unos segundos en lo que me dijo el director y lo único que pude hacer es sonreír a su discurso, el me sonrío de vuelta y se despidió de mi mientras caminaba hacia el lado contario por el cual yo me dirigía.

Tome los conejos de mi mochila y los abrace fuerte, escondiendo la parte inferior de mi rostro con ellos, de un momento a otro por un momento el mundo parecía tan alegre.

Sabía que pronto me encontraría con la respuesta pero Hide…

No sé si me gustas o no me gustas

¿No me gustas pero me gustas?

No lo sabía todavía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente caminaba por el trayecto habitual para ir al parque antes de regresar a 'casa', no quería ir inmediatamente con mi tía y mi primo, me dirigía a una banca para sentarme cuando sentí un pequeño golpe en mi hombro, me volteo y lo único que veo es la cubierta de un libro estaba literalmente enfrente de mi cara.

"¡Toma!"

"¡¿Eh?!"

Retiro el libro de mi cara y veo a Hide mirándome con una enorme sonrisa mientras me hablaba

"Querías comparar este libro, ayer camino a tu casa, lo sé porque mientras tú lo mirabas yo te observaba, este es un camino opuesto al camino de mi casa, pero no te preocupes por eso"

"Ah… ¿En serio? Creo que no me gustan las personas que hacen estas cosas…."

¿Porque estoy reaccionando tanto?

Vi completamente a Hide y vi su sonrisa y su entusiasmo que podía observarse a través de las expresiones de su cara que se desvanecía por mi reacción y lo que yo había dicho antes.

Ya veo, sorpresivamente vi tu lado dulce

"¡G-gracias! Pero es, que umm…"

"Yo sé lo que estás pensando, pero si incluso el maduro de los dos fuera yo… ¡Sin ninguna duda!"

"¿Ninguna?"

"En verdad me gustas, no hay ningún problema, solo confía en mi"

Lo único que pude hacer por Hide en ese momento, fue sonreír de verdad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Tu enciendes el fuego en mi interior que se eleva y se convierte en una gran piromanía, I love you, no sé exactamente qué significa, pero de segura esa es la respuesta…"

Estábamos los dos solos en el auditorio, Hide sorpresivamente me había tomado de la mano y me llevo hasta allí tomo la guitarra después de haberme regalado un ramo de lirios blancos, pude haberme ido antes de que empezara a cantar y acabar de una vez con esto del gustar y no gustar, de los cuales ya no sabía la diferencia, pero por alguna razón no lo hice, solo pude tomar fuertemente las flores con mis mano, mientras que mi cara era adornada con un rubor profundo color rojo y una sonrisa que intentaba esconder con las flores.

No funciono, lo supe pues pude ver como Hide después de mirarme, su sonrisa se ensancho casi como la mía…casi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No sé pero de pronto, siento que voy a ser teñido, me di cuenta de esa dulzura, aunque lo pervertido siga ahí, al parecer estoy siendo teñido con amor… Hide y yo, ambos teníamos 12 años, no podía creer que no pude decirle mis sentimientos a Hide después de un año, no podía creer que Hide esperara por mi después de tanto tiempo.

"Quiero amarte, q-quiero hacer crecer la planta que dará nuestro amor y lo hará cuando j-juntos le demos agua, sé que lo que digo suena muy cursi pero…"

"La palabra que nos une es..."

"**Amor**…"

Esto último lo dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo, los dos entrelazados de las manos en parque al atardecer, haciendo que la atmósfera que nos rodeaba fuera mágica y especial como si estuviéramos dentro de una película romántica.

"**Porque lo sentimos mutuamente, somos dos personas entrelazadas por años ya que estamos destinados a estar juntos**"

Aunque no me gustes, me gustas.

Eso pensamiento confusos son de hace un año, porque ahora nos queremos el uno al otro y si podemos ser muy pequeños para pensar en esto, podíamos ser hombre, pero lo que sentimos es de verdad.

Hide no me gusta, porque en realidad sabemos los dos que yo…

_Ahora comprendo la diferencia entre gustar y no gustar, ¡Me gustas!_

_¡Me gustas! Y no hay nadie más, ¡Me gustas!_

_¿Gustar, no gustar? Eso quedo en el pasado_

"**¡Te amo!"**

**N/A: Hola :3 este pequeño one-shot fue inspirado en la canción del mismo titulo 'Suki, kirai' de vocaloid cantada por Rin y Len Kagamine, la verdad no creo que sea un song-fic aunque haya usado algunas partes se la letra de la cancion como dialogos, ya que cambie algo la letra en algunas partes para que encajara en lo que yo tenia en mente y si ya se que estan pensando one-shot para san valentin un dia despues... pues si disculpen el retraso o la retrasada de mi? lol. Si entr cierran los ojos este one-shot es algi asi como una mini precuela de 'Son of Hidekane' Tenia mas cosas preparadas pero no se pudo .-. por ciertas circunstancias qye luego se las digo, pero estoy traducuendo una parte de 'Tokyo Ghoul Radio 01' ya que la encontre en ingles solo la parte que estoy traduciendo y me gusto mucho y no la encontre en espaol lo estoy haciendo yo y esto traduciendo tambien una partecita del 'Tokyo Ghouk Radio 03' ya que casi me hago pipi al escuchar lo que estab diciendo asi que les avisare todo lo que hare ya que ya terminaron mis examenes, adi que diganme lo que piensan en los comentarios o puede dejarme un mensaje directamente a mi cuenta. Sayonara~**


End file.
